


Don't Let Me Fall

by DonAnon



Series: SouRin week 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Restraints, Smut, SouRin Week, day 2: bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin try something new in the bedroom.</p>
<p>Day 2 submission for Sourin Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Fall

“Is the camera on?” Sousuke asked as he pulled at his restraints.

“It is. It’s on you right now.” Rin answered somewhere in the distance.

He groaned. “Well come over here and do something. It’ll be boring if it’s just me chained here the whole time.”

Rin laughed as his fingers gently ghosted his stomach. “So impatient. You’re mine tonight, remember? Just lay back and let me take care of you.”

Sousuke knew the effort was wasted since he was blindfolded, but he rolled his eyes anyway. “You mean torture me.”

Rin chuckled, his breath hot against his ear. “Oh, Sousuke. I haven’t even begun.”

 

Sousuke moaned as Rin sucked on his earlobe. He basked in the attention, but in a second it was gone.

 

“Damn it, Rin!” He growled as he pulled at his restraints.

He heard Rin laugh from the foot of the bed. His lover’s hands gently massaged his calf muscles. “Shhh. Just go with it.”

 

Sousuke pouted. Helplessness was a feeling he was used to. It was a recurring theme in his life. He felt helpless when Rin left for another school then another continent. He felt helpless when his letters to Rin went unanswered and he was unsure how to move on. He felt helpless when he couldn’t be Rin’s inspiration during those darker years or when Sousuke wrecked his shoulder all those years ago.

 

But this…this was different. He was naked and bound and exposed in a way he never dreamed of. While it was scary, it was erotic, torture.  Usually he was the one teasing and twisting Rin, not the other way around. And it looked like Rin had no intentions of playing fair.

 

Suddenly he felt Rin’s soft lips press firmly against his thighs. He varied the pressure, often sucking and biting around his thighs and hipbones, making sure to avoid where Sousuke wanted his mouth the most. Rin’s hands caressed his abs and moved up to his nipples, pinching and twisting as his lips continued to avoid his aching cock.

 

“Rin, please. I need your mouth.” Sousuke moaned.

Rin chuckled as he bit down on the V causing Sousuke’s hips to buck. “Don’t you feel my mouth on your skin, Sou? Mmmm fuck you taste so good.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Say it.” Rin purred seductively.

“Rin.”

“Say it.”

 

Rin continued to tease him, kissing and licking a trail up to his neck as he stroked him. In the next instance Rin was sucking hard on his Adam’s apple. Sou gasped.

 

“Fuck Rin! My cock, please suck my cock!”

Rin giggled. “As you wish.”

 

Rin trailed hot wet kisses down to Sousuke’s cock before he swallowed it in one go. He couldn’t hold back his moans and swears as Rin devoured him. Words couldn’t describe how good it felt. Rin’s mouth was so hot and wet and his throat tight and inviting. Sousuke couldn’t help but buck his hips to feel more. Rin gagged. He let Sousuke buck his hips into his mouth a few more times before holding them down and sucking even harder. Sousuke was seeing stars.

 

“Oh fuck Sou! You should see yourself. You look so fucking good. I need you inside me! Right now!” Rin moaned inbetween sloppy kisses on his cock.

 

Within a few seconds he felt Rin straddling him and rubbing lube on his cock. Sousuke groaned.

 

Had he prepared himself? Sousuke didn’t want to hurt him by letting him go without taking the proper precautions. “Oi, but you can’t just…”

“Don’t worry. I’ve had that toy you got me up my ass the whole time.” Rin assured him as he lowered himself onto Sousuke’s massive length.

 

Even if Sousuke wanted to object, he couldn’t. He could barely think. Rin’s hole stretched around him beautifully and it was so hot and tight. All he could think about was how amazing it felt.

 

Rin started off slow, but soon he found a nice, steady rhythm. Soon it wasn’t enough though and Rin called his name. It took a few minutes to come to his senses, but Sousuke gently bent his knees and started bucking his hips in rhythm with Rin, driving himself deep inside his lover. Soon they set a merciless pace, going harder and faster until neither of them could hardly breath. Before Sousuke knew it he felt Rin’s ass clench around him and felt the white hot spray of his cum as Rin collapsed on top of him. Sousuke followed behind a few seconds later, crying out and desperately yanking at his chains.

 

The couple laid there for awhile catching their breath before Rin reached up and removed the blindfold and the arm restraints. Rin smiled sleepily at him. Sousuke gathered him in his arms and kissed him. He eagerly kissed back.

 

“Are you okay? How’s your shoulder?” Rin asked as he pulled away.

Sousuke tucked a stray strand of hair out of Rin’s face. “A little stiff, but it’ll be fine once the circulation comes back.”

“Was it too much?”

Sousuke shook his head. “No. It was…amazing. To know that I can trust you with myself like that is really hot.I loved every minute of it.”

Rin beamed at him as he nuzzled his head into his chest. “I’m glad. I was worried.”

Me too. “So sentimental Rinrin. Seriously though, I’m fine. I’m always fine when I’m with you.”

 

Rim hummed in appreciation. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

Rin snuggled closer against him. He pulled him as close as he could and stroked his hair. God was he lucky. Sousuke let the stillness of his lover lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd. So lewd. >______>
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! Also, come hang out on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedonanon


End file.
